


A Fatal Mistake.

by owlbranch



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, Injury, car crash, hurt with comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlbranch/pseuds/owlbranch
Summary: Tubbo was supposed to have a nice family trip, yet now he’s being introduced to some family he has never met.
Kudos: 14





	A Fatal Mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> wOAH two fics in a day? im on a roll 
> 
> tw for car crash, death and injury.

It was an ordinary day, Tubbo thought. He and his family were getting ready to go on a road trip. They had all packed everything they needed, ready to start the trip. Tubbo got in the car and decided to play on his DS since the trip would be long. His parents were having a conversation of their own. He was in-depth with the game he was playing, not paying attention to anything else. 

It had been an hour or so into the trip, and they were on a highway when his parents started to bicker. It wasn’t anything too bad, he thought. But the bickering would lead for his dad to not pay as much attention on the road, which was the biggest mistake yet. He was arguing with his wife, right as a truck in front of them stopped. He noticed a second too late, and crashed directly into the truck.

It was about five minutes since it happened, and Tubbo woke up in his seat. He felt a sharp pain go through him and then he noticed what had happened. His parents were...gone. There wasn’t anything you could do to save them. He freaked out and his instinct told him to run away. And so he got out of his seat with a bit of struggling, and ran right into the forest, away from everyone. He didn't want to sit there and do nothing. 

He ran and ran, deeper into the forest. It was nearing the night as he finally got near another road, which was full of houses, and decided to take a break right behind a bush. Nobody could see him, so he just passed out. It was a painful sleep, due to his injuries, but not resting would make him just acknowledge the pain more and more. He slept for a while, unsure as to what time it was when he woke up. All he did was sit in the bush, trying to calm himself due to what had just happened. It was traumatic, after all.

The crash was written about in the news and Tubbo was filed missing. Phil sighed as he read those words in the newspaper. He set the paper down and sipped his morning coffee, thinking.

“I really hope the kid is alright, must be horrible being lost and scared,” he said, as he picked the paper back up to continue reading what else was written about.

“He’s probably gone by now, no need to get your hopes up,” Tommy chimed in, getting ready to go on a walk like he usually does. He really didn’t believe in miracles and such.

“Well you never know, anything can happen if you believe hard enough.”

Phil said that just as Tommy left the house, phone in hand. He took his usual path to the forest, as he enjoyed emptying his thoughts there where no one else was. He was on the pavement that took him right to the forest, as he heard a shuffling from a bush near him. He tried to ignore it, but got worried when it could be an abandoned animal of some sort. He looked behind the bush, and instead of an abandoned animal, he found Tubbo, the missing kid.

_“Holy fuck, the kid is alive.”_

Tommy stared at Tubbo, before realising that he was cold. You could see the kid shivering and in pain, so Tommy gave him the jacket he was wearing. Tubbo thanked him, before preparing to run away from him, which Tommy didn't let the kid do, so he gently grabbed his arm.

“Hey, hey, it’s fine. You don’t have to run away, I can tell you’re injured and scared,” he told Tubbo, reassuring him. He wanted him to be okay, especially after hearing what had happened. He had never dealt with this kind of situation before though, so he was unsure as to what exactly to do next.

“Uhm, I’m Tommy! I can help you, especially what happened yesterday. I won’t hurt you, okay? It’ll be alright, uh, Tubbo was it?”

Tubbo nodded, and Tommy let his grip loose. There was silence after what Tommy had said, which didn’t bother him. He just wanted the kid to feel comfortable and take his time warming up to him and trusting him. It was about three minutes before Tubbo responded.

“H-How can you help me..?”

“Well, I’m unsure as to what _I_ can do, but I’m sure Phil can help! He’s really wonderful and understanding, so I’m pretty sure he can help you out in the current situation you’re in!” 

After Tommy had said that, he gently grabbed Tubbo’s arm again and started to walk back to his house. Tubbo stopped after a few steps though, his injuries getting worse. Tommy turned around and thought of what to do, unsure if he even should force the kid to move. Then, an idea struck him. Why not give him a piggyback ride? It wouldn't be harming Tubbo and it was a lot more efficient than calling Phil about this. And so he did that. Tubbo was lighter than he first expected, most likely because the latter was a lot shorter than him. 

When they arrived at his home, he helped Tubbo get off his back and knocked on the door. Phil answered it, assuming it was the mailman or something, but surprise, it was his own kid and the missing kid. He was confused as to how Tommy had found Tubbo, but didn’t waste time just waiting. He saw how injured Tubbo was, and carried him inside carefully, Tommy following behind. After putting the kid on the living room couch, Phil treated the visible injuries with care. He was used to treating simple injuries, but he could tell he had to take Tubbo to the hospital. 

After treating all the injuries he could, he decided to take Tubbo to the nearest hospital. Tommy wanted to tag along, but couldn’t. He got told that it would disrupt others in the place or something, he didn’t exactly understand. He just sat at home, doing practically nothing, as the kid seemed nice and he wanted to bond with him more. He at least seemed nice and kind, unlike his brothers. 

Phil drove quickly to the hospital, well, as fast as he could under the speed limit. When he arrived, he carefully carried Tubbo into the hospital. He told the receptionist what had happened, and she immediately told him that they will take care of the kid and his injuries. The only thing they were unsure of, was where he could go after he had healed, since it turns out Tubbo had no family left, no grandparents, no cousins. Phil suggested he could take care of him, and they noted it, before telling him he can go as Tubbo had some severe injuries that would take a long while to help heal. 

When Phil got home, it was around midday. Tommy was still mindlessly fiddling with the blanket on the couch, bored. He was honestly bored out of his mind, considering how his plans for the day weren’t that interesting, so he couldn’t immerse himself in them. Phil noticed him on the couch, and sat next to him.

“Hey, kiddo. Something on your mind that you haven’t left this place?”

“I’m just thinking about Tubbo, he seemed so nice and kind so I miss him. I know I found and met him only a few hours ago but he just seemed like someone I would get along with.” 

“Oh, about him. His injuries were severe, so he has to stay at the hospital for a few weeks. We can visit him while he’s healing, if you want?”

That made Tommy perk his head up. He could see Tubbo again, even if it was for only an hour or so. He could actually befriend the kid! He could finally have a friend, after so long. He was excited, really really excited. Sure, they barely knew each other, but he had a feeling they would be friends. Best friends, even. Phil had to explain to Tommy that Tubbo did have to rest a lot though, so the visiting wouldn’t be as often. 

-

The first day Tommy got to visit Tubbo, was about a week and a half after he was taken to the hospital. He was nervous, but he did bring stuff with him to show and give to Tubbo, as a sign of friendship. When he entered the building with Phil, the air was uneasy. He didn’t pay much mind to it though, as he got the visitation pass and headed straight to Tubbo’s room. When he entered, the air was a bit more fresh due to the window being open a tad bit. He then noticed Tubbo, who was laying in the bed, calm. 

“Tubbo! Hey man, how has it been?” Tommy exclaimed, walking up to the kid’s bed and taking a seat next to it. Phil told him to be a bit more quiet, so he did so. Tubbo looked at him, and smiled.

“I’ve been...alright. The injuries don’t hurt as much anymore, but I still don’t feel well.”

“Oh? I have some things that could make you feel better!” 

Tommy pulled out the things he had brought, which were a bee plush, Pokemon cards and a small figurine of a cat. They seemed random, but Tommy could talk about them for days.

He first handed Tubbo the bee plushie, which made the kid happier. He liked bees, so he hugged it and waited for Tommy to talk to him about the other things he brought with him. The latter brought out the cat figurine, and started explaining how it meant a lot to him, since it was the first thing he got from Phil years ago. He appreciated it more than anything, and had clung to it ever since. It was his first ever gift. 

He then took out the Pokemon cards, which he had many of. Tubbo didn’t exactly understand what Tommy was explaining when he talked about them, but the company and socialising made him feel better and happier, so he listened regardless. Tommy had lots of fun showing Tubbo all the rare cards he had, saying how he was the only one in his school who had the cards. He seemed proud of his collection, and was glad he could ramble about it. 

Visiting hours were nearing the end though, so they had to leave. Tommy promised Tubbo he will visit as much as possible, to keep him entertained and happy. Tubbo waved goodbye to Tommy, feeling happier than ever. When they both had left, he just felt alone. Being all alone in the hospital sucked, you couldn’t do anything and had nobody to talk to often at times. All you really could do was sleep, unless someone was visiting you. So Tubbo sighed, as he fell asleep, waiting for Tommy to visit him again.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter to this! reminder, this is fiction ^^  
> also feel free to comment, they motivate me more n keep me doing what im doing :]


End file.
